Because You're Dynasty Barry
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Gabriella has left Dynasty feeling insecure. Can Kevin change that? (ONE SHOT)


**Disclaimer: I don't own any Waterloo Road characters. They all belong to BBC.**

* * *

Dynasty's POV

I thought she was my best mate. But Imogen took _her_ side. She believes that _bitch_ over me. And then she thinks I'm jealous of her?

I was wrong. I guess she's not my mate.

 _Who would be best mates with someone like you?_

"Shut up." I say. No one's there. It's all in my head. Why I am listening to her, especially when it's not even really her. It's all in my head. I'm not going to let it get to me.

 _Why do you think she would rather hang out with me?_

I ignore it. I try to.

 _They will go and forget all about you. They won't even remember your name._

No! That's not true.

 _They'll go to universities without you. They'll have lives and you'll end up like your mother._

It's not fair! I work just as hard! Why do people get handed these things on a silver platter and I fight and fight and nothing goes my way. It's not fair!

 _He will leave you._

What?

 _He's going to realize he's made a mistake. He's going to leave you. He'll find someone better than you. He deserves better than you. No one will ever love you._

I stand with my back against the wall. I slide down onto the floor and start to cry.

What if she's right?

* * *

"Dynasty?" I look up and see Kevin looking down at me. "Has something happened?"

"No." I say wiping my tears from my eyes.

"Dynasty."

"Kevin, I'm fine." I insist, but he wasn't given up. He sat down next to me and just looked at me with those big blue eyes.

"No. You're not." He always knows when I'm lying. I don't know why I thought he would just believe me. That's right, I'm stupid. That's why I didn't get into the university.

"Tell me what's wrong." Kevin says and I start to cry again.

"I didn't get into uni." I say and I feel Kevin wrap one arm around me.

"So what they didn't want you? It's their loss!" Kevin says. Yeah he could say that but it didn't change anything. And if they didn't want me, who would?; I'm sure Kevin will get over me.

"There are other universities. You'll get into another one. A better one!" He says and I shake my head.

"No I won't." I say. "I'm too stupid."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?" I ask. It's true. If all these other people can get in at working half as hard as me, it's gotta mean something.

"Because you are Dynasty Barry. You are smart and so clever. And you are so beautiful and amazing; you deserve it more than anything. If anyone can get in, you can." Kevin says and kisses me on the cheek.

"You really think so?" I ask and Kevin nods. He then cups my chin in his hand, turning my head towards him and he kisses me on the lips.

"I know so." Kevin says after he kisses me once more. "What's going on? Is it Gabriella?" He asks and I'm almost happy for a second. Maybe Kevin would believe me. But then again, I always thought Imogen would believe me; I was wrong about that.

But I nod anyways. He can always tell when I lie.

"Did she say something to you?" Kevin asks and I nod. I start to cry again. And it wasn't just the things she said to me, but the things in my head. Things she in reality didn't say but probably was thinking them.

"You won't believe me anyways. So just forget it." I tell him.

"Yes I will."

"Imogen didn't."

"But I'm not Imogen. I'm Kevin. Now tell me. What did Gabriella say?" Kevin keeps insisting and I give in. I had to tell him. I tell him everything. What she said to me, what she did to me, and what she even said to Imogen to get her to think I was being the bitch.

"Like I said, you wouldn't believe me..." I trail off but then Kevin kisses me, probably to shut me up.

"I believe you. Of course I believe you." Kevin says.

"Imogen didn't."

"You're upset. There's no way you'd be lying about this." Kevin says. "I love you and I will always believe you. Even if it's completely mad." I laugh a bit at the last part. Kevin wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest while Gabriella's voice fills my head.

At least Kevin believed me.

"Why do you love me?"

"What?"

"Why do you love me? You could be with any girl. Girls smarter and prettier. And girls whose family isn't full of criminals." I say. It was true. Kevin could do so much better than me.

"Because you are Dynasty Barry. You are the prettiest, smartiest, and most amazing girl I have ever met. I don't and won't ever love anyone else who I love you." Kevin says and kisses me. I smile.

"And don't ever let anyone tell you differently. You shouldn't listen to Gabriella." Kevin tells me. It was more like a demand than a suggestion.

"Imogen listened to her over me. She said I was jealous of Gabriella." I tell him.

"Don't listen to her. Imogen will realize how wrong she was by tomorrow. I promise you." Kevin says. I do hope he is right. "And if anything Gabriella should be and probably is jealous of you."

I smile at Kevin's words; they made sense. I have mates, an amazing boyfriend, and family that loves me more than anything.

I guess maybe Gabriella can't say those things about herself.

* * *

 **A/N: I just watched 9x13 and I cannot stand Gabriella especially after what she did to Dynasty. This idea came to mind before and while Kevin and Dynasty were cuddling together in bed. I just love those two and I had to write this. Though in this, the setting is at the school after detention. I hope you enjoyed this. Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
